Innocence
by GirLikeBurritos
Summary: Gilbert has a bad dream. Mattie helps him feel better. Fluffy


The snow, once so white and pristine, was now red and dirty from the long battle. Moans came from different parts of the battlefield, soldiers crying out for help. A man with white hair and a ragged blue army uniform walk across the muddy snow, ignoring the cries for help, looking for a certain person.

"Gilbert." The name was spoken softly, barely distinguishable amongst the cries for help. But Gilbert heard it, just like how he heard every word that fell from those soft lips.

He ran to the source, hoping to find his lover and to take him away from all of this. He found the blonde-haired man lying on his side, arms and legs limp. Gilbert pushed the man onto his back and pulled the man's head into his lap, needing to know that he was alright.

"Mattie," he whispered. The man's eyes opened slowly, stopping at halfway. He reached up with shaky hands, trying to grab Gilbert's face. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hands and placed them on his cheeks, kissing each palm in turn. Matthew's hands were so cold, no matter what Gilbert tried.

"Gil-Gilbert. I-I need to-to tell you something." Matthew's chest was heaving with the effort that came with trying to talk. Gilbert shushed him, not wanting him to strain himself anymore than needed. Mattie shook his head slightly, trying to pull Gilbert's face down towards his.

When their lips touched, Gilbert noticed that it was so different from when the last time they had kissed. That one was warm, with passion and happy times interlaced in it. This one was cold. Mattie's lips were becoming like the snow that surrounded them. Matthew laced his hands behind Gilbert's head and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Then his hands went limp.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. It took him a few moments to recognize where he was. He sat there like that for what felt like an eternity, and to him it could have been. The images from the dream kept replying in his head. Matthew started to move next to him, sensing was wrong with his boyfriend. He groggily asked, "What's wrong? Bad dream?"<p>

He became more awake when Gilbert didn't reply. Mattie reached up to gently touch Gilbert's arm, jarring him from his trance. Gilbert looked at Mattie, as if seeing him for the first time. He pulled Mattie up, pulling him into a hug and burying his face in Mattie's shoulder.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

Confused, Matthew hesitantly wrapped his arms around his lover, wondering what could have brought out Gilbert's emotional side. After awhile, Mattie started to rub small circles in the albino's back, hoping to soothe him back to sleep. It only seemed to make Gilbert take a grip on Mattie's night shirt.

Finally, Gilbert pulled away, his red eyes lined with tears. Yet he was giving a small smile. Matthew's brain was too muddled with sleep to really understand what was happening, so he just smiled back.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

"Come on, Gil. We need to go back to sleep." Matthew let out a long yawn, pulling Gilbert back down to the awaiting pillows. Gilbert laid on his side, admiring his Canadian in all of his beauty. Said Canadian pouted, snuggling next to Gilbert to make up for the loss of heat.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Gilbert gave a happy sigh, glad for moments like this. He intertwined his arms around Matthew, pulling him into his chest. He nestled his nose into the golden hair, inhaling the sweet scent of maple syrup and pine needles. Gilbert loved everything about Matthew, and he never wanted let him go.

"I love you Mattie." Gilbert whispered into Matthew's hair.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

"I love you too, Gil."

* * *

><p>Innocence - Avril Lavigne<p>

I can't believe I just wrote something kinda fluffy. Whatever, it's not like there aren't a hundred of these already out there. I got this from a 100 word challenge thingy, so I might put more out with this pairing. I don't know at the moment, leave a comment if you guys think I should do more with this pairing or another. If you say another, tell me which one. I'd like to experiment with other couples.


End file.
